EVE Online: First Contact
by Anhilliator1
Summary: The people of New Eden. One might wonder just how strong they are. Their strength will be tested, however, when they discover the Turians, and with it, a universe of hostility. But hey, it's all in a day's work, isn't it? (FIRST CHAPTER REWRITTEN)


**AD2370- Terran Solar System completely colonized.**

 **AD3981- Warp Technology Discovered**

 **AD4224- Ship warp drives invented**

 **AD7703- New Eden wormhole opened**

 **AD7987- EVE Gate construction completed, opened for public use**

 **AD8061- EVE Gate collapses.**

 **AD22821- Sotiyo-Urbataa drive invented**

 **AD23236/YC01- Yulai Convention signed. All calendars set to new YC Dating system**

 **YC105 - Massive influx of Capsuleers transform New Eden forever.**

 **YC108- CJ-6MT Siege**

 **YC109-117 Various intercapsuleer wars, heists, etc…**

 **YC118- Moneybadger Coalition formed to remove The Imperium's (Formerly the Cluster-Fuck Coalition) control over New Eden.**

 **YC119- Imperium defeated. War ends.**

 **YC122- EVE Gate reopens to an empty Earth. Determined to be in the 22nd Century of the old A.D. Calendar. Evidence of Human civilization not found.**

 **YC123: EVE Gate framework repaired, all potential issues that could lead to a second collapse closely monitored and repaired.**

 **YC124- Expeditions to "New Earth"**

 **YC125- Formation of Sovereign Coalition**

 **YC129- Prothean ruins discovered.**

 **YC133- Today.**

* * *

It was a routine trip to New Eden. He hadn't been expecting anything, save for a few rival capsuleers coming after him. It was nullsec, after all. What he saw when he arrived, however, made his eyes bug out of his head. "You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" Varyl Sar said when he saw what was in front of him. Instead of the bright light he was expecting to see, he saw a strange, glowing window, like a hole in space, leading to a bright blue-and-green planet.

More would follow after him, each seeing the same thing. News of this discovery spread all over the galaxy, and soon the same words rested upon the lips of every human: "The EVE Gate has been reopened."

Two years later, there were expeditions to this new Earth, and for the first time, each of the sovereign states could somewhat tolerate each other. This would lead to a shaky alliance known as the Sovereign Coalition.

One day, a routine mining operation on the planet Mars discovered alien ruins buried underneath the planet's crust. As no form of sapient extraterrestrial life had been found in all of humanity's travels, this naturally was massively sought after by researchers and scientists, as well as multiple capsuleers looking to make some serious bank. Using the knowledge gained from what pieces that had been acquired, many discovered the technology that the ancient race, named the Protheans, had used. However, this was rapidly disregarded due to being less advanced in comparison to the technology of New Eden. In addition, it seemed far too suspicious that such artifacts would be so easily accessible by any race at any given time. However, the Mass Relays found during exploration were used as an emergency backup system in case the stargates failed. As time went on, humanity spanned an empire the likes of which had never been seen. This leads us to today. Relay 314, near the Human colony of Shanxi.

(-)

Varyl Sar yawned. It had been several years since the EVE Gate incident, and yet, he was still bored. So bored, in fact, that he had gotten the bright idea to jump all the way to the edge of Human space. So here he was. Shanxi. The damn place had a stargate still under development, and the place wasn't worth the Imperium's attention regardless... yet. "Yeesh. I gotta get out of here…" he muttered. His eyes suddenly fell on the Mass Relay near Shanxi. He grinned. He had a fun, probably stupid idea.

(-)

Desolas Arterius was snapped out of his stupor by a beep from the Captain's console. Most of the time, patrol duty was boring. This time, however, was different. A grim semblance of a smile formed on his mandibles as he saw the cause of the alert. Relay 314 was activating, a relay that had been placed under quarantine. "Attention all ships," he commanded, "get ready to shred anything that comes through that relay!"

One could feel the tension as the rings of the Mass Relay began to spin. A blue beam shot out from far off in the stars. When the light distortion died down, the last thing that Desolas expected to see was an old, dirty rustbucket of a frigate.

(-)

Varyl Sar was really starting to regret bringing an exploration-fit Cheetah with no weapons into unknown territory. It was stupid, and yet he had done it. The only thing on his mind was to get the hell out of there, and quick.

(-)

Hellfire was unleashed on the small frigate. Strangely enough, however, the ship seemed to weave in and out of fire, moving as if the crew shared a single mind. Unbeknownst to him, however, was that he was partially correct. "Sir, the ship's trying to escape!"

Desolas thought for a moment. "Follow it. If all that race's ships are like that, then we might be able to bring them into the Citadel without much effort."

(-)

Sar stopped right outside the relay. He took a look behind him, and sure enough, the unknowns had followed him. He had to get out, and fast! Just as he began his warp, his systems informed him that his shields had been depleted. He barely had time to curse before parts of his ship were blown to pieces. He grimaced. That wouldn't be cheap to repair. A few photos and a bit of hacking a few minutes later, he warped to the nearest stargate. "Get Ralos Emeris on the line."

(-)

"Target's escaped!" a member of the bridge crew announced. "Sir, the nearby planet's defenses appear to be firing at us."

"Send troops down!" he answered.

(-)

Jordas Korellian smacked his patrol partner awake. "Dude! We got unknowns breaking atmo! Come on!"

His squadmate, Kevin Strongarm, shot awake as he saw the drop pods crashing down on the plains. When he saw the strange, avian-like creatures inside, he elbowed Jordas. "We gotta warn command about these guys. They're aliens, and they don't look friendly."

* * *

 **Yeah, I changed a few things in this chapter. I've been slowly getting better as a writer, but I still feel like I could use some help. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
